Dovasi
The Dovasi are a very adaptable and flexible species. They are currently the only sapient race on the planet and have multiple cultures and variations. Some nations are fairly large, while others are smaller and more contained. While they share a reverence for the moons of their planet and typically exhibit a sense of wonder a curiosity in understanding their world, though the degree to which this manifests in each culture varies. They are very spread out across the entire planet and many cultures have only recently made contact with the others. The Dovasi are beginning to piece together their separate cultures into a large whole, but this isn’t a goal shared by all. They are a patchwork of differing lifestyles and values, some focused on progress and others on simply preserving themselves as they are. They evolved from a subterranean species which specialized in digging and simple architecture. While fragile, they are are very hardy and have decent endurance. They are typically very good with their hands and crafting. While many cultures are expanding and conflicts escalate, the Dovasi face many dangers from the world around them, not just each other. The magic of the world poses many challenges despite the great power it provides. While a capable and adaptable species, they are also fairly fragile, being humanoid beings of flesh and bone, and therefore often the prey of other creatures. Their history is very cloudy and unknown. There are many structures of advanced design in their world and from what can be observed, their world is ancient beyond even their own early existence. This is the only character species on Palidovas. Physical Description The Dovasi are roughly humanoid in shape, with a symmetrical body consisting of two arms, two legs, a torso, and a head. They are mammalian and average 5 ½ feet tall. Their build is fairly thin but muscular, with a thin torso, larger, more hunched shoulders, slightly longer arms and hocks on their back legs. Their skin ranges from a pale white to pale blue depending on genetics and location/culture. Dovasi are very close to human but have a few differences that will be outlined in more detail below. A detailed model can be found here. Build While Dovasi average about 4 ½ - 6 ft (about 137 - 183 cm) tall, they weigh only around 140-150lbs (about 63.5 - 68 kilograms). Each hand is very agile and has five digits consisting of a thumb appendage on either side of three slender fingers. Their feet are like those of horses, with a hock joint between the knee and the fetlock. It functions similar to an ankle, but is raised much higher from the ground. They have three thick and medium length toes on each foot which curl up under the fetlock. The tops of the toes are thickly padded and can easily support the weight of being stood up on. Previously, this appendage was used to dig and scoop earth. There are also two vestigial dew claws on either side of the foot. Crawling and running on all fours is very comfortable and often faster than running standing up, though the species typical walks on just their back legs. Both hands and feet have short stunted talons, not quite claws, not quite nails that are not very sharp. These talons were originally used for digging, but now they are not used so much and have become much more blunt so as to not interfere with crafting. Skin Skin color can vary depending on location, bloodline, and other cultural aspects. Due to their subterranean origins, their skin is generally a very pale white or blue-ish white. Because the world is very dark, they don’t risk sunburn, though their skin is very sensitive to it’s environment. It is also very adaptive and can evolve quickly to better suit the environment through very few generations. For example, those who live on the water and swim often develop webbing, typically keep a blu-ish hue and might develop ridges or other fins. Those who live in high heat environments develop more heavily calloused skin. Those in a very dry environment tend to hold moisture more efficiently and sweat more efficiently and effectively. Those in forested areas might have a very slight pale green hue and more effectively absorb heat sources. Those who live in colder climates grow more hair in more places and tend to have a bit thicker skin to retain body temperature. These are just a few general examples. More variations could be seen in the skin. Facial Features Dovasi have somewhat long skulls that slope backward. Their brow is slightly heavy and their eyes are deep set. Depending on location and development, some small head protrusions(additional bone, small blunt horns, frills) might be seen. Eyes have very large pupils that take up nearly the whole eyes and all of what is visible. Due to their underground origins and the present darkness of the world, they require large pupils to gather more light. They have very good low light vision and night vision as well. this means they are highly sensitive to light. Because of their bioluminescence(see below), the veins in their eyes contribute to the color of their pupils, giving them a faint glow as well. This glow actually helps counteract some outside light. Since the coloration is due to the blood vessels, eyes color is based on their blood color. The nose consists of a slight protrusion with slit nostrils and their mouths have a tongue and teeth suited to omnivores. Their lips look like those of catfish, with short downward barbs on both sides of the upper lip and sometimes short feelers/whiskers. Ears are small holes in the sides of their head, with backward facing flaps that protect this and help capture and direct sound. Fur Fur style and color for Dovasi vary greatly across the world. Typically, the fur is coarse and bristly, in a texture that is rather like sheafs of paper layered atop each other and shifted faintly. This fur is rather like a mane and extends from the tops and sides of their head down their neck and across their shoulders, sometimes even down their back. Both males and females can have a mane of various amounts of fur. In some cases, this fur can appear around their wrists and lower legs(hock and fetlock). Colors are typically muted tones of grey, brown, or blonde, but the environment can have a great effect on color and some Dovasi are known to dye their hair. Much like their skin, their fur is also hyper adaptive, evolving quickly over a few generations to better suit their environment. For example, those who live on the water and swim often generally have short, thicker manes and often very little to no hair on their wrists and fetlock areas. Those who live in high heat environments have much thinner fur that is more resistant to flames, though it is not flame retardant. Those in a very dry environment develop silkier fur that is still stiff and therefore almost feather-like. Those in forested areas, fur will often collect moss and turn a greenish or yellowish color, as well as becoming thicker. Those who live in colder climates grow more hair in more places, covering more of their shoulders and back as well as their hands and feet. These are just a few general examples. More variations could be seen in the fur. Bioluminescence Dovasi, like many other creatures on the dark world of Palidovas, have bioluminescent aspects. Their blood exhibits a faint glow, which affects the color of their eyes. Blood color ranges from white-blue to purple, and often darkens with age. When emotions are high due to lots of adrenaline, arousal or other moments of increased blood flow, areas with a thinner layer of skin such as the hands, feet, face, or other joints glow more intently. This can give away emotions fairly easily. This does allow them to more easily see other Dovasi or see their hands and feet to move in the dark or conduct work. They will also use their blood to mark objects, as it retains its bioluminesce when outside of the body, wet or dry. Reproduction Reproduction is through a male and female mating and the female giving live birth after a gestation period of about 240 cycles. They have typical mammalian reproductive and nursing systems. While one baby is typically born at a time, twins and triplets can occasionally happen with even more babies being rare but not impossible. Lifetime Dovasi live an average of 90 Quakes (see Calendar). The general max of their lifespan is about 125 Quakes, but this can be extended to 200 through some magical means. Classes There are no specific classes for Palidovas at the moment. The Dovasi are not limited from any class as they are a very adaptable species. Names Names vary depending on the culture but can be nearly anything. See each culture for name ideas. 3D Dovasi Examples RaceProfileSheet.jpg DovasiMugshot.jpg RacialFacialExample.jpg RacialFacialVariabilityExampleA.jpg RacialFacialVariabilityExampleB.jpg